Separate
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, sepertinya kita memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama/multipairing (NaruSaku, GaaHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, LeeTen)/edisi patah hati
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto/Sakura**

.

.

kenyataan yang paling menyedihkan adalah kau menyadari bahwa ternyata kau begitu jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang kau tahu kau tak bisa memilikinya.

Brian Khrisna

.

.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan."

Demikian yang dikatakan Sakura pagi itu. Dengan wajah berseri, dan senyuman yang seolah tak pernah berakhir. Dia menemuiku di perpustakaan. Barangkali, ia kira aku sebahagia dirinya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi... ya, aku tak punya pilihan kecuali ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Benarkah?"

Dia duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dimana sinar matahari pagi yang masih berupa semburat kekuningan membias halus wajahnya. "Ya, kau harus datang ya."

Aku diam, tak bisa memberikan jawaban secepat yang biasa kulakukan tiap kali ia meminta sesuatu padaku.

"Kau tidak bisa ya? Oh ya, kau harus menjaga perpustakaan." Ada sedikit kecewa yang tak mampu dia sembunyikan.

Tapi bukan itu alasannya, bukan karena aku harus menjaga perpustakaan ini maka aku tidak bisa datang. Ini soal hati, hatiku, entah bagaimana dia akan kuat melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia di atas altar bersama pria lain. Pria yang selalu dia dambakan sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Aku meringis, berusaha menyembunyikan lara dalam senyum yang tak pernah ia sadari ada luka di sana.

"Aku tidak memaksa sih." Ia mengibaskan tangannya, kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Tak apa. Kau orang yang sibuk, aku mengerti."

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya aku dihari ketika dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, lalu datang padaku hanya untuk mencari penghiburan. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cemburunya aku ketika menjemputnya di hari yang hujan, namun dia memilih pergi dengan yang lain. Dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana aku berusaha keras terlihat baik-baik saja ketika dia membanggakan kekasihnya. Seolah laki-laki terbaik dan terhebat hanya kekasihnya seorang. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, dia lebih sering menangis karena disakiti. Entah, entah bagaimana dia bisa mencintai seseorang yang cintanya bahkan tak lebih besar dari cintaku. Maka, memang benar kataku jika dia tidak mengerti. Dan tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang mengerti.

"Kirimkan saja fotomu padaku. Biar kupakai sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Wajahnya masih merengut, menatapku seolah aku akan mengatakan 'akan datang' jika terus memasang ekspresi seperti itu. "Ya." Mengangguk tak ikhlas. "Tapi tetap saja rasanya tak seru jika tidak ada kau."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dulu, dulu sekali kukira dia berkata begitu karena dia memiliki rasa padaku. Tapi, haha... lucu sekali, lucu sekali karena hari dimana aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa, tapi ternyata sudah keduluan Sasuke. Dan dengan bodohnya aku memilih diam saja dan pura-pura turut bahagia. Karena aku takut jika aku bilang aku menyukainya, dia akan pergi. Tak lagi mau menoleh padaku dan tak lagi mau menganggapku sebagai teman. Terserah jika kau menganggapku pengecut, karena tak berani mengungkapkan rasa. Biar saja dia pergi dengan yang lain, selama dia bahagia tanpa memusuhiku, itu saja sudah cukup.

Satu persatu pengunjung mulai datang, dan Sakura dengan senyum terulas tipis di wajahnya pamit untuk pergi.

"Cepat menyusul ya. Gadis yang mendapatkanmu adalah orang yang paling beruntung." Tawanya teriring ketika tangan dengan jemari lentik itu menepuk pundakku.

"Pasti." Sakit sekali ketika kata itu terucap. Aku tidak bisa menangis, aku juga tidak bisa berteriak melepasnya pergi. Hanya mataku yang terus mengawasinya, sambil berdoa dalam hati 'semoga kau bahagia, dan selalu bahagia.'

Karena cinta tak selalu harus memiliki kan?

TBC


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Gaara/Hinata**

.

.

meski ketika bersamaku, pikiranmu memikirkan orang lain selain aku. Selama kau bahagia; aku tak apa.

Brian Khrisna

.

.

Selalu saja pria itu yang dia bicarakan di hadapanku. Entah ketika istirahat makan siang, entah sepulang sekolah, entah ketika dia dengan sengaja mengetuk pintu rumahku dan bertamu. Tapi, aku tak mengerti pada diriku yang merasa lega, alih-alih tercabik tatkala senyumnya terlukis lebar karena pria itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto hari ini?"

Padahal dia bertemu denganku, tapi kenapa pria itu yang dia tanyakan? "Baik, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, dan duduk bersamanya di kantin siang itu. Membiarkan dia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ku rindu tiap bagun di pagi buta, senyum yang ku rindu di tiap-tiap malam tak bisa tidur, senyum yang selalu membuat hatiku terasa penuh tanpa sebab.

"Aku membawa bento untuknya, nanti berikan padanya ya." Ekspresinya selalu membuatku tersenyum gemas. Gemas dan benci karena ratusan kali aku melihatnya menunjukkan raut itu, tak satupun alasannya adalah aku.

Aku menghela napas berat, menyembunyikan senyum kecewaku dibalik senyum yang kupaksa terlihat baik-baik saja. "Ya, nanti akan ku berikan. Lagipula kau ini kenapa tidak datang menemuinya sendiri?"

"Belum siap. Aku tidak pernah siap bertemu dengannya."

"Kau ini. Selalu saja." Aku mengerlingnya yang kali ini menatapku malu-malu. "Dan aku tidak bisa bohong terus-menerus jika makanan itu dari ibuku."

Matanya membulat imut. "Jadi kau bilang padanya jika itu dariku?" Tak malu jika beberapa pasang mata menatap tak suka ke arah kami.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau ini. Menyebalkan."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Jujurlah, katakan padanya kau menyukainya. Atau... sekedar menyapa 'hai' jika bertemu dengannya. Apa itu sulit?" Dia menatapku tak percaya ketika serentetan kalimat itu terujar dari bibirku yang biasanya irit bicara. "Jangan jadi pengecut." Aku yang sebenarnya pengecut, aku yang seharusnya melakukan nasehat yang kuberikan padanya itu, dan... betapa munafiknya aku.

"Mungkin tidak harus sekarang. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu." Hinata mulai berdiri, menatapku kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seiring dengan langkahnya yang mulai menjauh dengan terburu-buru, aku tersenyum, senyum sakit. Niatku ingin membuatnya bahagia, biar pria itu tahu betapa dia mencintainya. Agar nasib cintanya tak seperti cintaku yang penuh namun tak berbalas. Agar dia bisa tersenyum dan menanyakan kabar pria itu langsung, tanpa lewat perantaraku.

Dia selalu saja begitu, pemalu jika dihadapan pria itu. Tapi tidak pernah malu mengungkapkan apapun di hadapanku, entah aku harus bahagia atau terluka karena alasan tersebut.

Ya... selama kau bahagia. Aku tak apa.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru/Temari**

.

.

Lucunya, sampai sekarang aku masih mencari bahagia yang katanya akan aku dapatkan ketika kau melepas aku dulu.

Brian Khrisna

.

.

Seharusnya, aku tak datang ke kafe di ujung jalan pagi itu. Seharusnya, aku pura-pura saja tidak tahu jika kau ada disana. Seharusnya, aku tak menatapmu sebegitu dalam hingga rasanya dadaku sakit tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

Kau duduk di meja paling ujung dekat jendela, tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritmu. Tampak sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa tugas kuliahmu terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini? Apa ibu kosmu terlalu galak hingga membuatmu terus memikirkannya? Apa uangmu tak cukup untuk membeli makanan lebih karena jauh dari rumah?

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Banyak sekali, dari yang konyol sampai yang serius. Banyak yang kukhawatirkan tentangmu. Khawatir jika kau tak bisa tidur nyenyak, dan selalu mengalami mimpi buruk seperti dulu.

Tapi entah bagaimana lidahku begitu kelu. Tak mampu berucap meski hanya satu kata 'hai'. Dan membiarkanmu melamun sendirian sembari menikmati gugurnya daun di luar sana.

Canggung, gugup, gagu, dan kikuk. Mungkin itu yang kurasakan tiap kali melihatmu dari kejauhan. Setelah putus 8 bulan lalu, aku benar-benar menghindari tempat ini. Kafe di ujung jalan yang begitu kau sukai, dan kau tak pernah tak datang kemari walau satu hari saja. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa hari ini aku ingin kemari. Mungkin aku merindukanmu, mungkin aku ingin mengenangmu tanpa harus kau tahu, dan mungkin... mungkin aku masih berharap kau mau bersamaku lagi. Cuma... mungkin.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri setelah putus denganmu. Apa aku bahagia setelah melepasmu? Apa aku merasa lega?

Sejujurnya kau salah ketika kau bilang aku akan lebih bahagia tanpamu. Seharusnya aku bilang padamu bahwa hubungan kita masih bisa dipertahankan, tapi kau bilang semua sudah terlanjur membosankan. Kau bilang segalanya sudah rumit dan kau tak mau kerumitan itu meracuni pikiranmu. Kau juga bilang memang seharusnya harus pisah, karena hal-hal kecil saja sudah membuat kita bertengkar hebat. Aku mungkin begitu naif ketika bilang tak punya pilihan, tak punya pilihan kecuali melepasmu dan membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bebas dan tak lagi menyandang status sebagai kekasihku. Tapi... aku ingin bertanya padamu, 'apa kau sudah bahagia setelah putus denganku?'

.

.

Dan ketika manik matamu bergulir ke arahku. Senyum tipismu terulas. Senyum tipis yang selalu membuatku berharap bisa bangun tiap pagi dan menjalani hari dengan bahagia. Senyum itu mengingatkanku pada salad buah yang selalu kau makan tiap sarapan, senyum itu mengingatkanku pada hari dimana kau bilang ingin lepas dariku.

"Hai..." kau menyapa duluan. Sapaan kaku seolah kita baru saling mengenal.

"Hai... pagi." Aku balas tersenyum, yang entah senyum ini terlihat asli atau palsu.

Kau di mejamu, dan aku di mejaku. Hal yang tak pernah kita lakukan ketika mengunjungi kafe ini. Tapi kupikir, aku harus membiasakan diri. Membiasakan diri ketika kau menganggapku orang asing, namun aku menggapmu sebagai seseorang yang tak pernah usang dalam ingatan.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

.

.

siapa pun pendampingmu kelak, kumohon ingatlah aku

Brian Khrisna

.

.

Kau selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku. Mengalahkan ribuan kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang selalu terbang di taman bungamu. Matamu bagai langit musim semi, yang cerah dan biru. Dan wajahmu ibarat bidadari, ya... kau semenakjubkan itu.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang pernah kulakukan hingga Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu. Dan membuat kita terjebak dalam rasa yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun cukup lebat. Hampir tengah malam ketika kau datang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Dengan tangisan yang seolah membuat sesak dadamu. Kau memelukku, erat sekali hingga tetes air gaun ungumu membasahi kemejaku.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanyaku panik. Tanpa menelfon terlebih dulu, kau tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayah, dia marah."

Selalu saja dengan alasan yang sama. Ayahmu itu, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyayangi putrinya dengan baik? "Kalau dia tahu kau ada di sini, dia akan semakin marah."

Aku menuntunmu masuk, membiarkan lantai apartemenku basah oleh jejak air dari tubuhmu. Aku benar-benar sedih melihat keadaanmu, menggigil dengan bibir membiru seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau peduli tentangnya lagi." Kau membungkus dirimu dengan selimut tebal yang kuulurkan.

Selama kita duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu, kau mengatakan semuanya, semua tentang kebencianmu terhadap ayahmu. Bahwa seharusnya ibumu tak mati waktu itu, seharusnya ibumu masih ada untuk membelamu, dan seharunya ayahmu bisa menyayangimu sebagai putri tunggalnya. Tapi berapa kalipun kata 'seharusnya' terucap dari bibir mungilmu, semua itu hanyalah fantasi belaka.

.

.

Seharusnya kau tahu jika ayahmu memang tak pernah menyukaiku. Entah alasannya karena ibuku bukan wanita baik-baik, entah alasannya jika bersamaku kau tak akan pernah bahagia, entah alasannya karena aku hanya seorang mahasiswa yang terlalu sibuk mengurus ini itu. Ya memang, aku tidak pernah menjadi sempurna seperti yang selalu ayahmu harapkan. Tapi aku punya hati, yang akan selalu mencintaimu hari ini, esok, lusa dan hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

Ketika rambut basahmu terurai di pundakku, dan kepalamu bersandar di sana seolah kau hanya bisa bersandar padaku. Kukatakan dengan pelan. "Siapa pun pendampingmu kelak, ingatlah aku."

Tangismu semakin menjadi. Padahal kupikir, kau mungkin akan lebih bahagia dengan yang lain. Pria lain pilihan ayahmu itu, dia kelihatan lebih bisa menjagamu daripada laki-laki tak sempurna sepertiku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa bersamamu?" Matamu menengadah penuh luka, seolah ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tak ada, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Karena jika aku memilih bersamamu, ibuku yang akan dihilangkan dari dunia. Maka, aku lebih baik melepaskanmu. Dan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia.

Sembari membiarkan pertanyaanmu mengambang menunggu jawaban. Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan pada banyak hal, soal kuliah dan tugas-tugasnya, mengenai teman-teman dan lain-lain. Biarlah kau tetap disampingku malam ini, karena aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi kita masih bisa bertemu.

.

.

Siapapun pendampingmu kelak, kumohon ingatlah aku

Sebagai satu untukmu yang tak pernah dua

Asing yang tak pernah usang

Yang selalu berusaha penuh; yang tak pernah mencintaimu dengan separuh

Brian Khrisna

.

.

TBC


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Lee/Tenten**

.

.

kau tahu sehancur apa aku setelah kau pergi? Ah, kau tak mungkin tahu. Toh, kau tak pernah punya rasa sebesar rasa yang aku punya.

Brian Khrisna

.

.

Kita sudah putus.

Aku tahu, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya masih sakit, ketika dengan senyum mengembang sempurna kau menggandeng tangan pria itu. Pria yang kau sebut sebagai kekasih barumu.

Barangkali, kau mengira aku sudah mampu melupakanmu dan melabuhkan hati ke yang lain. Kau mungkin mengira bahwa aku sudah mampu bersikap biasa jika bertemu denganmu, tapi... kau salah.

.

.

"Ini Tenten, pacar baruku. Cantik kan?"

Neji, teman baikku mengenalkanmu malam itu. Di bawah rintik hujan bulan November, dan suhu udara yang nyaris membuatku membeku di tempat.

Aku berusaha tersenyum tulus, entah itu tampak kaku atau malah aneh di matamu. Tapi kau sendiri juga sekikuk itu, berusaha menutupi apapun tentang kenangan masa lalumu.

"Ya... salam kenal Tenten." Aku melambai pelan, dan kau juga begitu. Oh lucu sekali, kita yang bertahun-tahun pernah begitu dekat, kini seolah tak saling kenal dan baru bertemu.

"Salam kenal juga."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sayang sekali Neji tak pernah tahu mengenai hubungan kita. Dan alasan mengenai kau meninggalkanku, bukankah jelas-jelas untuk mengejar cinta lelaki ini? Lelaki yang... luar biasa menurutku.

"Kenapa Lee? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke rumahku?" Neji bertanya, membuyarkan segala kenangan kelam masa lalu yang sempat melintas.

"Oh tidak, tadinya aku mau meminjam jurnal praktekmu." Aku berusaha mengatur suaraku agar tak terdengar gugup. "Aku menelfonmu, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya."

"Oh benarkah?" Neji tertawa. "Aku tidak memegang ponsel, ku tinggal di kamar dari tadi."

Aku mengangguk. Dan selagi Neji mengambilkan jurnal yang akan ku pinjam, aku duduk diam bersamamu. Membiarkan keheningan membekukan kita tanpa ada yang mau sekedar menyapa 'hai, bagaimana kabarmu?'. Ah... kenapa aku naif sekali? Kenapa aku berharap kau masih memiliki rasa padaku? Dan kenapa juga aku berharap setidaknya kau mau kembali lagi padaku. Padahal jelas-jelas aku tahu, kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Ya... betapa bodohnya aku.

.

.

"Kembalikan secepatnya ya..." Neji mengulurkan jurnal itu, sembari diiringi tawa, bergurau.

"Aku tidak bisa janji untuk mengembalikannya secepat yang kau inginkan." Aku ikut tertawa, yang nyatanya membuat pita suaraku nyaris lepas dan tenggorokanku sakit.

"Aku cuma bercanda Lee. Kau pinjam saja dulu, kembalikan sebelum praktek."

Aku mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu pamit ketika sepasang matamu menatapku penuh perasaan bersalah. Apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah padaku? Atau itu cuma fantasiku saja?

Aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan membawa luka menganga di hati.

Yang selalu kutanyakan pada diri sendiri. 'Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Neji yang kau cintai? Kenapa harus teman baikku yang menyebabkanmu lepas dariku?

Tapi tak apa. Jika kau bahagia bersamya, aku tak memaksamu kembali padaku. Lagipula... aku punya apa jika dibandingkan dengan Neji? Barangkali seperti langit dan bumi, yang tak pernah sama.

Aku menghargai pilihamu, meski itu berarti membuatku terluka lebih dalam dari yang pernah kurasakan.

END

 **Fic2 ini terinspirasi dari bukunya Brian Khrisna yang judulnya "The Book of Almost". Bukunya luar biasa kece, diksinya bikin meleleh. Pokoknya bagus.**

 **Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, semoga berkenan meninggalkan review**


End file.
